Users may go to a location, such as a banking center, in order to perform transactions, such as deposit a check, open an account, and the like. However, the user might not know how long the user should expect to wait in a queue and might become frustrated if the wait is longer than expected. Customer surveys may be used to determine whether customers are satisfied or dissatisfied with the service or time spent waiting in the queue. However, these surveys are often sent days or weeks after the transaction, and the user might not respond to the survey or might not be able to provide accurate feedback.